From Hate to Something Else
by Gwenniegirl Kennedy
Summary: Rae doesn't like her life. But, will that change when a certain demon shows up, and will the change be for better or worse? Very Eventual GhirahimxOC, SS AU, partially inspired by Mistress Megatron's Begging for Mercy, and Link's Rose's Fourth Bearer of the Triforce, but Skyward Sword-Like. M for abuse.
1. Preface

Summary: Rae doesn't like her life. But, will that change when a certain demon shows up, and will the change be for better or worse? Very Eventual GhirahimxOC, SS AU, partially inspired by Mistress Megatron's Begging for Mercy, and Link's Rose's Fourth Bearer of the Triforce, but Skyward Sword-Like

* * *

Preface: My Almost Suicide

_'Why shouldn't I do it?' _I thought, staring at the blade that was a mere millimetre away from the soft flesh of my wrist. _'I could end it right now... Nobody would miss me.'_ I continued, but the hand holding the blade wavered. I shook my head, and the blade dropped into the sink.

"I can't do it..." I whispered.

_'And you shouldn't.'_ an unfamiliar voice in my head agreed. I frowned. _'And since when did I hear voices in my head?'_ I thought as I walked across the hall from the bathroom into my own room.

"I am not just in your head, _girl_..."

* * *

A/N: I dont own Skyward Sword. At all.


	2. Life Just Got A Whole Lot Worse

Chapter 1 - Life Just Got A Whole Lot Worse

"You are coming with me." that same voice hissed from directly behind me. I shrieked, leaping forwards onto my bed, facing somebody vaguely familiar. Then I facepalmed.

"Oh god, not _you_." I groaned, letting myself fall backwards onto the bed horizontally. So, a freaky moronic Demon was in my room. My sister would flip if I told her. Not that I would.

"Why '_not me'_?" he sneered. I looked back to him.

"You're _Ghirahim_! That's why! My sister hates you with a passion, but I couldn't care less who the hell you are." I said, falling back onto the bed.

"And I couldn't care less about your sister."

"Cool, we have so much in common." I said dryly, without looking up. I heard the dumb demon growl, before I felt the light thud of his footsteps.

"You are coming with me, _now_."

Suddenly I felt a hand that was colder than ice grip my forearm, and the world began spinning. I closed my eyes to ward off impending nausea, and waited until I felt the motion stop. I was harshly dropped onto the ground, and I felt silk beneath my arms, and my face, and my bare-from-the-thigh-up legs.

I lifted my face off the soft surface, seeing that I was on a very large, fancy-looking bed.

"If you try to force yourself on me I'll punch you into the next century." I warned, glaring at the smug demon. He just smirked, before tossing me off the bed and onto a hard stone floor. There was a loud crack as my head connected with said floor, and I blacked out.

* * *

'_That bastard. Damn, my head hurts!'_ I mentally growled with a grimace as I came to. Then I realized something; I had no idea where I was.

'_This wasn't the room Ghirahim teleported me to.'_ I thought suspiciously. Then, the scene around me changed. I was now in a grand, but evil-looking, throne room. People walked right through me, and most looked like slaves and demons. Then, on the throne itself, was somebody who I inferred to be 'Demise', and he looked absolutely terrifying, moreso now that he wasn't an animated character on a TV screen. Yet, in the midst of all of it, there was a small toddler chattering nonsense beside the throne.

The child had crimson-tinged silver eyes, bright red-orange hair that flowed almost down to her waist, and fair skin almost as white as Ghirahim's, though more natural-looking about it.

_It looked like me_. Back how I looked as a little kid, but the colours were all wrong. I had honey-blonde hair, yellow-gold eyes, and slightly freckled tan skin. Yet at the same time, the image in front of me seemed..._right_, somehow. Though, a disturbing thought hit me as the little girl called Demise 'papa'.

_What if that's me?_

No... That was dumb. And the idea was entirely driven from my mind when Demise called the young girl Kiatra. I felt the dream fading, which was strange; normally I don't consciously know I'm dreaming when I'm asleep.

* * *

"Were I in any position to do so, I would beat the crap out of you, Ghirahim." I growled, glaring at the demon the moment I opened my eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"But you're _not_. Come now, I've set clothes at the foot of your bed, and training starts half an hour after the morning meal." he said, before walking towards what seemed to be just a wall; until he snapped his fingers, and two doors appeared. One led outside, where he was standing, and the other was on the opposite wall, and led to what looked like a bathroom.

"Well aren't we organized. Can you step out so I can change?" I asked Ghirahim impatiently. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. "Showoff." I muttered. As I dressed in the strange new clothes -a pair of black slim-fitting pants and a sleeveless black shirt, with knee-high boots and elbow-length gloves to match- I began to think, and a hundred questions fought their way to the forefront of my mind.

Why did Ghirahim choose _me_, of all people?

When would I be allowed to go home?

Did I _want_ to go home?

What did Ghirahim mean by training?

"Well, the only way to find out is to ask, I guess. I wonder where we are..." I murmured as I walked down the creepy corridor outside of the bedroom.

* * *

Breakfast was... actually pretty great, other than the fact that I was in this place against my will.

"Ghirahim, I have a few questions." I stated. The table went quiet. There had been a few more demons and servants in what looked to be a castle, and some of them were here.

"Yes?" Ghirahim drawled boredly.

"When can I go home? Or is this new 'me-being-here' arrangement permanent?" I asked my first question.

"We'll see, once my master is revived, and our mission complete." he answered.

"Thanks for your honesty." I muttered. Slowly, everybody at the table excused themselves for some reason or another, until there was only one, other than Ghirahim and myself, left.

"Why did you choose me?" I asked, a little quieter.

"What?" Clearly, neither men at the table had been listening.

"I'm nothing special, so why me?" I rephrased.

"My master's orders, otherwise I would have left you in your pathetic little life, contemplating suicide." he sneered.

I glared at that. I'd had enough of him.

"If you lived in my life for _one_ day, you would have been contemplating suicide too, _Ghirahim_!" I practically snarled.

"And why is that?" I wanted to hit him _so bad _at that moment.

"My boyfriend abused, and raped me on a weekly, sometimes daily basis. That's one. My sister is a spoiled brat that only cares about her precious games, and breaks or steals my stuff. That's two. My parents couldn't care less about me if they wanted to, they always take my sister's side on everything, and I get punished for things she does. That's three. When I told my parents that Alex raped me, they said it was my own fault, for getting involved with him. That's four. And finally, everybody at my school hates me, for no apparent reason. I'm bullied, beaten, and ridiculed on a daily basis. That, is _five_. Five _very _good reasons to contemplate suicide." I growled.

There was silence after this.

"Now, I _dare_ you to go through that for eighteen years, and tell me that you didn't contemplate suicide _once_." I added, standing from my chair. Then I returned to what I assumed was my room. Well, I'd intended to. But, I got lost. Where did I wind up? Where I was supposed to be thirty minutes from now. The training room. I wandered over to an assortment of weapons hanging against the wall, taking a particular interest in a black-hilted dagger. The blade was long, for a dagger, at about seven inches long. And it was sharp, I could tell just by looking. On either side, a garnet gem was encrusted into the hilt. All-in-all, it looked pretty cool.

I hummed in thought, looking to the soft target a little ways away. It was obviously meant for throwing knives and archery. Hesitantly, I reached for the dagger, but decided upon a much smaller blade. I'd only ever used throwing knives once back home, so I didn't want to be overconfident in any way.

I turned away, so my back was facing the target, with the dagger in my hand. Then, I whirled, and threw it. My eyes widened when it hit the target spot-on.

"Woah." I whispered, walking to the target. A perfect bulls-eye. I pulled the small knife out of the target, and returned it to its place, grabbing the black-hilted dagger. As soon as I touched it, the two gems flashed crimson, their glow illuminating the room for almost a minute.

_'Just what was that all about?'_ I wondered as the glow faded.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Ghirahim demand angrily. I turned around and saw him storming towards me. He snatched the dagger from me and replaced it in it's proper spot.

"I got lost, and ended up here! I was just looking at it!" I snapped, standing up to his anger. Then my head snapped to the side with a loud crack. The S.O.B backhanded me! I stepped back, wincing when I put my hand to my cheek. It stung.

"Watch your tone with me, or I will do worse." he growled. I glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I shot back at him. His glare deepened, and he slapped me again.

"You will learn your place soon enough.." he muttered, grabbing my wrist and all but dragging me back to my room. The door disappeared when he closed it behind him, leaving me alone with no way out. My tough facade cracked, and tears pricked my eyes.

"I want to go home.." I whimpered, sinking down to the floor against the wall, curling into a loose fetal position

* * *

_Ghirahim watched with contempt when the human girl began to cry, as he saw from one of the illusion-windows. They were actually just that; an illusion. On the other side the window was see-through, and led into a viewing room of sorts. In the back of his head, he felt pity, but shoved it away._

_'_Humans are so weak.'_he thought with a sneer, before leaving the viewing room._

* * *

A/N: Ghirahim's a bit of an asshole. I don't own Skyward Sword. AT all. MErry Christmas!


	3. Dream On

Chapter 2 - Dream On

"Where are we going?"

That was my first question of the day as Ghirahim took me from my room. We didn't head to the dining hall as I'd expected, but we went to the sparring hall. It was completely empty at the moment. I was more than a little bit surprised when he tossed me a sword, from pretty much the opposite end of the room.

With a snap of his fingers, an ugly red troll thing appeared. I made a face, wrinkling my nose. It smelled bad.

"What are you waiting for? Attack!" Ghirahim ordered. The troll charged at me, and I blocked its attack easily, using this to my advantage by using my leg to swipe its out from beneath it. It fell to the floor, and I stayed stationary, shocked by my own quick reactions. Not for very long, as I drove the sword through the creature's throat. Its cries cut off with a choked gurgle, before it disappeared in a flash of Ghirahim's strange diamonds. It was satisfying.

"I have no idea how I did that." I blurted out. "I've never even used a sword before!"

"Never mind that, again!" With that, two troll things appeared in front of me. I gave the demon a pleading look. "Attack!" He was like the medieval drill sergeant from hell!

This was going to be a long training session.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"

It was several hours later, and Ghirahim hadn't let me rest for longer than a few seconds at a time. Now, I was sore, I was tired, and I was hungry.

"To my room!" I snapped. Tired and sore were at the top of the list, and I'd gone without food before. I needed _sleep_. "You've been pushing and pushing at me since the minute I woke up, you haven't let me _eat_, and I'm _done!" _I wasn't taking this shit anymore. Especially not from some damn fictional demon from a videogame.

The door that was my exit disappeared in a flash of diamonds. I spun on my heel to glare at Ghirahim, who was already approaching me angrily.

"You are done when I say you're done!" he said, his tone commanding. Without even thinking about it, my hand snapped forward, clenching into a fist. Ghirahim caught it in his icy grip and twisted my arm behind me painfully, shoving me into the wall. Bastard.

"Screw you!" I yelled angrily as he spun me around, releasing my arm and using his other hand to grip my throat. I was pinned to the wall now, and he was practically crushing the air out of my lungs. His eyes were cold and angry, and his grip tightened as my lungs screamed for oxygen and my eyes pricked with tears.

Without saying anything, he let go enough for me to breath, throwing me to the ground. I coughed hard, on my hands and knees as my lungs took in the air they were so desperate for. I glared at him, but the unspoken message was on his face; obey him or it got worse. But I didn't care if he beat me, I'd never give in without a fight.

"We will continue your training tomorrow." The door reappeared at the same time he disappeared, but I didn't move for a long few minutes. I didn't have the will to move.

It could have been minutes or hours later when I finally stood up. The sword I'd been using was still left, abandoned on the floor. I stared blankly for a few moments, before replacing it where it belonged.

Then I wasn't sure what to do. There was no chance of me getting to either the dining hall or my room without getting lost, and that wasn't a welcome concept in itself.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

I turned sharply at the voice, seeing one of the servants that I'd noticed in passing yesterday. She had skin as pale as death, contrasting with her black hair and almost glowing golden-red eyes. Even to me, she was beautiful.

"Yes, fine." I answered automatically. But then I stopped. "Actually, do you think you can direct me to my room? If I try to find it myself I'll get lost again." I explained sheepishly. She smiled knowingly, waving me over as she exited the room. I followed closely behind. We walked in silence for a minute or two, before it got too awkward.

"So...what's your name?" I asked conversationally, keeping my voice low.

"Alana. And you?" she answered easily, leading me through the dark corridors. I wondered if this was Demise's castle.

"Ki-" I cut myself off abruptly. I'd been about to say Kiatra. "Rae. I don't know why I said that." I mused, mostly to myself.

"Maybe you will find out some day. Here we are, miss." she said. I realized she was right, we were outside my door.

"Thank you." I said quietly, opening my door. She replied with a single nod of her head, before continuing down the hall. I shut the door behind me, turning the latch so that it locked. I was alone. I went into my bathroom and started running the water in the bath. I waited until there was enough for my liking, and began undressing. I looked away from my arms when I finished, disgusted by the thin, pale scars the adorned them. Not inflicted by Alex, but myself.

I was a cutter, as much as I hated myself for doing it. It had gone on for years, some scars criss-crossing each other and some deeper than others. I'd finally stopped, though, but the reminders were still there. I'd almost done it again when Ghirahim came. It would only have to be that little bit deeper, and it all would have ended.

'_But it didn't, did it?' _I thought bitterly.

I shook the thoughts from my head as I climbed into the tub, cleaning myself off from the sweat, dirt, and small amount of blood I'd accumulated during the training session. But, as adamant as I was to cease thinking, little sentences danced through my brain.

'_What if you just listened to him? Maybe he'd lighten up a bit.'_

'_Are your parents worried? They probably are.'_

'_At least you're away from Alex, now.'_

'_Is Ghirahim any better?'_

"Hah. Like they'd even care if I was gone... Dream on, Rae. Nobody's coming to save you." I muttered, pulling the plug and wrapping myself in a towel as I exited the bathroom. The clothes that had once sat, abandoned on the floor, were gone. In their place was a red nightgown, laid out on the bed. I dressed without question and crawled into my bed, too exhausted to do anything but. I continued my thoughts from earlier, as I relaxed. There was one, in particular, that I enjoyed.

'_Obey him. Only until you're strong enough to beat him. Then, you can take him down when he least expects it.'_

I let a grin slide onto my face as I considered this. I wasn't usually the type to backstab, but someone like _Ghirahim_ deserved it.

'_Enjoy compliance while you get it, Ghirahim. It definitely won't be there forever.'_ was my final thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Sooo...I made Rae even angstier. I'm sorry this took so long, I've sort of died. Inspiration-wise. England is seriously awesome, though! I don't own Legend of Zelda. Rae is mine._


End file.
